


Любовь

by pestraya_lenta



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Multi, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pestraya_lenta/pseuds/pestraya_lenta
Summary: О том, как демон умудряется помочь и человеку, и ангелу
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Любовь

Ласковые лучи рассветного солнца скользили по траве и живой изгороди, озаряли нежные лепестки настурций, искрились в каплях росы, которую пока не могли высушить. Полуразвалившийся от времени ветхий сарай отбрасывал длинную тень на ровную, хорошо утоптанную площадку почти правильной квадратной формы, огороженную невысокой изгородью — в отличие от сарая крепкой и новой. У изгороди в напряженных позах замерли двое мужчин, еще двое медленно кружили по площадке.

Шпаги со свистом вспарывали воздух — слишком яростно для дружеской тренировки. Шаг, удар, поворот, еще удар, еще, еще! Парировать и повернуться, отступить и снова вперед. Кроули упивался каждым ударом, каждым вздохом. Пьянящий запах майского утра, ноющее от напряжения тело, сопротивление противника — в кои-то веки у него был противник, который чего-то стоил!.. Шаг, шаг, удар, еще удар! Почувствовать, как острие шпаги входит в живое тело, видеть, как противник опускается на твердую землю, склониться, снять на мгновение очки — и усмехнуться, видя ужас в потухающих глазах.

Вытереть шпагу.

— Хороший удар, — Бошан, секундант и друг Кроули, подал ему руку.

— Да, — согласился Кроули, пожимая протянутую ладонь. Высоко в ясном голубом небе пел жаворонок, и теплый майский ветер, казалось, разносил его песенку по всему Парижу — а может быть, и по всей Франции. Интересно, поют ли жаворонки там, где сейчас Азирафаэль?..

— Он демон, он демон...

Удар действительно был хорошим — противник Кроули умирал на руках своего секунданта.

Бошан усмехнулся — демон, ага. Его приятеля действительно так называли порой — за неизменные темные очки, за бесконечную череду дуэлей, в которых он всего лишь раз был легко ранен — и то по слухам. При том, что как правило выбирал тенистые площадки, чтобы солнечные очки не стали заметным преимуществом. 

Кроули усмехнулся тоже. Умиравший знал, о чем говорил, хоть он, Кроули и не использовал демонические силы — совсем. Упивался выученной ловкостью, испытывал удачу и границы собственной неуязвимости.

— Отметим? Я угощаю. — Кроули хлопнул Бошана по плечу.

— Еще бы! — с энтузиазмом согласился тот. 

Кроули хмыкнул. Ему нравился этот человек — умный, ловкий и легкий на подъем. Чего еще желать от такого недолговечного товарища, раз уж он решил подзадержаться в Париже, а одного конкретного ангела носит Всевышняя знает где?..

***

— Чего тебе нужно, ангел? — голос только проснувшегося Кроули звучал хрипло, а взгляд и поза как никогда выдавали в нем змея — кажется, замер, чтобы вот-вот броситься вперед. А как иначе, если тебя так бесцеремонно будят?

— Я не... — Азирафаэль остановился, рассматривая его пожалуй даже слишком внимательно: Кроули аж передернул плечами, словно пытаясь поправить широкий, сползший по плечу вырез рубашки. Потом опомнился, расслабился, будто ненароком сбрасывая одеяло, закинул руку за голову.

— Итак, что тебе понадобилось в Париже?

Азирафаэль огляделся, выбрал кресло поудобнее, сел, сцепил руки на коленях и уставился в лежащий на полу комнаты ковер со сложным — будто бы змеиным — узором.

— Мне нужно, демон, — последнее слово Азирафаэль выделил голосом, — чтобы ты убил человека.

— Что?! — Кроули резко сел в постели, скользнула по шее цепочка, блеснула чешуей.

— Ты слышал.

Несколько мгновений в комнате стояла такая тишина, что слышались выкрики торговцев с рынка неподалеку.

— Слышал, но ничего не понял. Кого тебе надо убить?

Поморщившись, Азирафаэль назвал имя, знакомое Кроули лишь понаслышке.

— Понимаешь, — продолжил он, — мне наверху дали задание убить этого человека, отчаянного грешника...

— Ах вот оно что-о-о, — насмешливо перебил его Кроули. — Ваша светленькая всеблагая конторка и такие, м-м-м... точечные методы использует. А мы при этом вроде как воплощаем зло, ах же ж, как интересно. А один конкретный ангел, находящийся, насколько я помню, при исполнении служебных обязанностей, не хочет пачкать свои холеные ручки...

— Не в этом дело! — Азирафаэль вскинулся и впервые посмотрел Кроули прямо в глаза. — Я не могу. Я пытался. Я не могу. Я не могу убить человека, Кроули, я просто не могу. Я не могу. Я пытался...

— Ой да! — прошипел Кроули и поджал под себя ноги. Не выдержал, отвел взгляд... поморщился и коротким жестом заставил шторы задернуться — утренний свет был решительно невыносим и бил в глаза.

— Я не могу, — тихо повторил Азирафаэль. — А у тебя по две дуэли на неделе. И ведь есть же еще этот твой друг. Не все ли вам равно...

— Ты отказал мне в Соглашении, ангел. А Бошана сюда вообще нечего приплетать.

— И все еще считаю, что Соглашение недопустимо. Но я прошу тебя... об услуге. Однажды и тебе может понадобиться моя помощь.

— Серьезно? — приподнял брови Кроули. — Нет уж. Твоя работа — ты и выполняй. А пока предлагаю позавтракать, знаешь, тут за углом...

— Это твое последнее слово? 

Сегодня они будто сговорились перебивать друг друга, с досадой подумал Кроули.

— Да.

— Тогда спешу откланяться. — Азирафаэль порывисто встал, небрежно поклонился и вышел.

Кроули тихо выругался ему вслед. Вот так вот. Как позавтракать вместе — так нет, а как использовать его, Кроули, в своих целях... Надо было помучить его, подержать в напряжении, поломаться во время завтрака, а потом уже отказать.

В конце концов, не ему же одному тут терзаться. Сам поразившийся этой мысли Кроули вновь тихонько проклял Азирафаэля конкретно и всех Начал скопом, упал лицом в подушку и натянул одеяло на голову — досыпать.

Ага, как же. Уснешь теперь. Кроули тихонько зашипел.

  
***

— Жить — ради нее, ради нее одной!.. Моя Кристин!.. Как мне быть, когда моя Кристин больна, смертельно больна, и никто и ничто не в силах ей помочь!.. — Бошан, бледный и взлохмаченный, метался по гостиной.

Кроули, развалившийся в кресле и медленно перекатывавший в бокале вино, наблюдал за ним.

— Пш-ш-ш, жить ради девчонки, мой дорогой? Ну что за глупости... Поверь, вот уж кого на свете — толпы, и нет никакого смысла цепляться за одну-единственную. 

— Господи, Кроули... Ты действительно демон. — Бошан всплеснул руками, шагнул к двери — но вдруг остановился в дверном проеме. Спросил с тихой горечью: — А ради чего живешь ты? — Не дождавшись ответа, он презрительно пожал плечами, развернулся и вышел.

Глупый мальчишка. Нет чтобы слушать взрослого, мудрого, так много повидавшего демона. Ну умрет она; он погорюет — и рано или поздно вновь заживет полной жизнью, а печать трагической смерти первой возлюбленной только добавит успеха у дам. А так — что с ним теперь делать?

С тихим звоном разбился бокал. Медленно, палец за пальцем Кроули разжал стиснутый кулак — и глубоко вдохнул нежный, горьковатый запах. Азирафаэль, обосновавшийся в Провансе, взял привычку каждый сезон слать ему лаванду. 

Лучи заходящего солнца вызолотили густую шапку цветов, и к ногам Кроули протянулась длинная, ажурная тень букета. Он сдернул с глаз солнечные очки, потер пальцами веки — и порывисто поднялся.

Глупый, глупый влюбленный мальчишка. Только кто из них?..

***

В небольшой комнате, прежде душной, пропахшей горем и близкой смертью, вдруг стало холодно.

— ОНА ДОЛЖНА БЫЛА БЫТЬ МОЕЙ.

— Мы все однажды будем твоими — рано или поздно, — устало произнес Кроули. Он сидел на краю постели и неотрывно вглядывался в измученное лицо Кристин. — И если вдруг мне сейчас удалось превратить чье-то рано в поздно — это все равно не может противоречить общей непостижимости.

— ИБО ОНА НЕПОСТИЖИМА. ТЫ ЕДВА УСПЕЛ, ТЫ ЗНАЕШЬ?

— Знаю. Послушай, раз уж я успел, и ты, кажется, не слишком на меня зол... — Кроули обернулся к высокой худой фигуре, замершей у дверей. Фигура выглядела так, словно кроме нее в комнате больше ничего не имело значения. — Не скажешь, сколько я смог выиграть?

— НАГЛЕЦ.

Кроули усмехнулся и виновато пожал плечами. Смерть начал медленно растворяться в воздухе, и Кроули вдруг понял, что принял решение. И у него есть еще один вопрос — так, просто из любопытства.

— Так просто из любопытства — а когда ты должен прийти за... — и он назвал имя, которое прежде знал лишь понаслышке.

Фигура в двери замерцала — будто засмеялась. Названный день и час упали на Кроули, как надгробная плита. Он усмехнулся — время дуэли выбрано.

В комнате потеплело, девушка в постели пошевелилась, и Кроули поспешно встал. 

Любовь человеческая скоротечна. Любовь ангельская — беспредельна и вечна. Любовь демоническая... Любви демонической не существует. 

Кроули это точно знает.


End file.
